1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new polymerizable compound. The present invention also relates to a polymerizable composition which includes the polymerizable compound described above and a film which is formed from the polymerizable composition described above.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is possible to produce various optical films such as a retardation film and a reflection film using a polymerizable compound which has a liquid-crystalline property. The birefringence of the polymerizable compound is one of the properties which greatly influences the optical properties of the obtained optical film. For example, it is possible to obtain a retardation film which has a desired phase difference with a thin film thickness by using a liquid crystal which exhibits high birefringence (WO2011/162291A).
On the other hand, it is possible to obtain a reflection film with high reflection wavelength region selectivity by fixing a cholesteric liquid crystalline phase, which is formed using a polymerizable compound with low birefringence, to a film. JP2004-262884A discloses that a low birefringence retardation film or a reflection film with high reflection wavelength region selectivity are obtained by using non-liquid-crystalline (meth)acrylate compound with a specific structure along with a polymerizable liquid crystal compound.